Epilogos y mas epilogos
by Kaeede.Namiikaze
Summary: Hola bueno pues son una serie de epilogos de nuestras parejas favoritas jeje spero les guste mucho a mi me encanto la idea dejen muchos reviews sii? Leeanloo!
1. Epilogo1 Flores de Cerezo

Olaa espero y les guste esto jeje

A mi me guto la idea

* * *

**Epilogo #1**

"**Flores de Cerezo"**

Este día habíamos decidido salir a comer y pasear un rato, me sentía rara, mucha gente nos decía que somos muy jóvenes aun, y es cierto, tenemos 25 años, y nos casamos a los 19 porque como vulgarmente dirían nos comimos la torta antes del receso y pues el se decidió hacerse cargo y me propuso matrimonio, no me quejo, llevamos casi 6 años de vivir en un matrimonio feliz.

Habíamos llegado ya al lugar donde comeríamos era un restaurant infantil, rodeado de gente adulta con sus hijos y niños corriendo por todos lados, alcanzamos a ver una mesa desocupada, mi pequeño hijo corrió hacia ella, levantando su manita para que nos dirigiéramos hacia donde estaba.

Anda con el- dijo mi esposo- yo iré a buscar la comida

Esta bien- le dije mientras comencé a caminar hacia la mesa. Al llegar a ella me senté frente al pequeño que comenzó a hablar

Mama, mama- dijo mi pequeño Ryunosuke que se parecía tanto a su padre físicamente, pero tenia la combinación de nuestros ambos caracteres- Vamos a jugar

A que jugamos- le pregunte divertida

A ver quien toca primero las manos del otro – me dijo poniendo sus manitas al frente

Me parece bien- dije tocando sus manitas antes de que el tocara las mías- pero yo empiezo

No es justo- dijo entre risas, tratando de alcanzar las mías

Así estuvimos jugando un buen rato, ver reír y divertirse a mi hijo me hacia tan feliz. De pronto dejo de poner sus manitas y comenzó a decir

Piedra, papel o tijera- dijo moviendo una de sus manos

Chin me ganaste- le dije mientras el hacia papel y yo piedra

Piedra, papel o tijera- ahora fue mi turno de decir

Que es eso Ryunosuke- le dije entre risas observando su mano que había hecho una forma extraña- decídete una tijera o piedra- le dije acomodando su mano

Am – pensó el niño- una tijera- observando que mi mano tenía papel

Así no vale, no seas tramposo- le dije mientras chocábamos nuestras frentes.

Seguimos jugando un buen rato, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por su papa que traía a una pequeña en brazos ya dormida.

Kokomi se ha dormido- me dijo dándome a un pequeña de tan solo 6 meses de cabello negro y ojos como los míos- Iré a buscar la charola

Ryunosuke anda a ayudar a papa- le dije, mientras acomodaba a la niña en su carriola

Si- me dijo mientras corría detrás de el

Mientras me quede sola, observaba Kokomi dormir, era tan linda y tranquila, volteé a ver al frente y allí venia mi esposo, con un aire tan arrogante como siempre, pero en su interior era la persona mas tierna que he conocido, aun mas que el padrino de Ryunosuke, Naruto, junto a el venia el pequeño que era tan idéntico a su padre, pero a diferencia de el, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras cargaba dos vasos con refresco.

Ten mami- dijo Ryunosuke dándome el vaso

Gracias- le dije

Ryunosuke quería pizza de pepperoni, pero como se que no te gusta es mitad de pepperoni y mitad de champiñones- me dijo mi esposo

Gracias amor- le dije mientras veía como se sentaba y le comenzaba a servir dos pedazos al pequeño y yo me les quede mirando

Que miras- me dijo con cara de asombro

Nada es solo que te ves tan lindo así- le dije

Hmp- me dijo haciendo presente su tan característica onomatopeya

Así estuvimos comiendo tranquilamente, entre platica y risas, Ryunosuke es muy platicador, no dejaba de contarnos muchas cosas, lo que hacia en la escuela y cosas así, ya habíamos terminado estábamos levantando todo, cuando Kokomi despertó, estaba apunto de cargarla, pero mi esposo se me adelanto, la pequeña era su adoración junto con Ryunosuke, y a pesar de que podía parecer tan frio era muy dulce con los niños

Mama, tengo sueño- me dijo Ryunosuke

Ya vamos a la casa- le dije tomando su manita y empujando la carriola de Kokomi

Salimos del restaurant, nos subimos la carro y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, no es por presumir ni nada pero era bastante grande y hermosa, los padres de mi esposo nos la habían regalado para nuestra boda. Llegamos a nuestra cas y bajamos a los niños, ambos ya estaban durmiendo, los subí a sus cuartos y me dirigí al nuestro

Ya se han dormido- me pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos al balcón de la habitación, que tenia una vista a unos flores de cerezo muy linda

Si- le dije mientras me colocaba frente de el

Gracias- me dijo abrazándome por la espalda

No tienes porque agradecerme- le dije

Claro que si-me comenzó a decir- Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz, porque tengo a la mujer mas hermosa conmigo y tengo 2 hijos hermosos y estoy seguro que el tercero será igual de lindo- me dijo tocando mi vientre de 2 meses de embarazo

Te amo Sasuke- le dije mientras me volteaba hacia el y lo comenzaba a besar

Y yo Te amo Sakura- me dijo correspondiendo mi beso, volviéndolo apasionado.

Asi nos besamos esa tarde, y estuvimos juntos viendo el atardecer con una bella vista con flores de cerezo, diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Espero les halla gustado el primer capitulo ^^

Jeje a mi me gusto mucho la idea espero igual a ustedes

Dejen REVIEWS xfa me encantaría conocer sus comentarios


	2. Epilogo2 Pequeña Travesura

**Hola a todos bueno este es el segundo capi jeje espero que les guste, se me hizo tierno ^^ dejen sus comentario si**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Epilogo# 2**

"**Pequeña Travesura"**

Era muy temprano, o bueno eso creía yo, era mi día de descanso así que tenia que aprovechar a dormir todo lo que pudiera, sin embargo una patadita me había despertado, me retorcí en la cama buscando de donde provenía y divise dormir a mi lado a mi pequeña Airi tan hermosa como su madre y con el mismo color de cabello que ella, pero con unos preciosos orbes como los míos, a penas de unos 3 años, me levante de la cama y vi el reloj eran las 11 de la mañana, deje a la niña en medio de la cama y salí de la habitación, baje en busca de mi esposa pero no la encontré, sin embargo al entrar a la cocina vi una notita en el refri que decía:

_Cariño: _

_Salí temprano al supermercado, luego iré a visitar a mi primo y pasare por Ryunosuke para llevarlo al hospital con Sakura, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien, deje comida para ambos, la tuya esta en la estufa hay que calentarla y la de Airi esta en un traste rosa de estrellas en el refrigerador, pórtense bien_

_Los quiere H.H _

_PD: Cuida mucho de la pequeña y si puedes báñala por favor. _

Bueno, bueno - dije entre mi- a ver para desayunar un vaso de leche y algunas frutas- dije abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un tazón con fruta picada, cuando de pronto sentí que algo jalaba de mi pantalón

Papa- me dijo la pequeña alzando sus brazos

Hola amor, como amaneciste- le dije abrasándola

Bien- me dijo con una sonrisa- mama onde ta- me pregunto

Salió, al rato vuelve- le dije- quieres leche –le pregunte

Sip- me dijo bajando corriendo para ir a buscar su vaso

Parecía un ángel, pero aun no empezaba lo bueno, esa niña es idéntica a mí. Terminamos de desayunar y lleve a la pequeña a cambiarse a su cuarto, su guardarropa creo que era mas grande que el mío, y definitivamente yo no había nacido para vestir niños, tarde casi 15 minutos en encontrar con que la vestiría, hasta que ella saco un vestidito rosa de un conejito, se lo puse e intente peinarla con dos colitas, no quedaron perfectas pero mi niña lucia hermosa.

Papa- me dijo Airi- vamos a jugar- me dijo jalándome del brazo

Pero yo no me e cambiado- le dije haciéndole ver que seguí con el pantalón de mi pijama y una playera blanca

No porta- me dijo, llevándome al cuarto de juegos- Tú sedas el dey y yo la pincesa si?- me pregunto con una carita tierna

Claro princesa- le dije haciéndole una reverencia

Así jugamos durante un rato, o más bien casi 1 hora, hasta que llego la hora de comer, y mi odisea pronto comenzaría.

Princesa Airi, la hora de comer ha llegado- le dije de la manera mas cortes

Nu- me dijo cruzando sus bracitos

Vamos pequeña si no papa se molestara- le dije lo mas tranquilo posible

No- me volvió a decir negando con su cabecita

A no?- le pregunte- pues veras que si señorita- La cargue poniéndola en mi hombro y la baje hasta la cocina, la coloque en una silla alta, y la lucha había comenzado, estuve batallando con ella durante casi una hora, no podía creer lo difícil que era cuidar de una niña, tampoco que su mama tardara tanto, al terminar volteé a ver la cocina, quedo hecha un desastre llena de comida en todas partes, y nosotros ni que decir, parecía que nos habíamos revolcado en comida.

Bien, la batalla ha terminado y yo gane- le dije a mi hija sacándole la lengua

No juto- me dijo con un berrinche en la cara

Si, señorita – le dije bajándola de la silla- ahora es turno del baño

No- me dijo comenzando a correr por toda la casa, y yo la seguí, tirando todo a mi paso con tal de alcanzarla, hasta que lo logre alcanzarla y de nuevo por la fuerza la metí a bañar, y ni que decir de cómo quedo el baño, definitivamente admiraba a mi esposa por batallar con ella a diario.

Después del baño, la lleve a mi cuarto y la acosté, me recosté con ella un rato y nos quedamos dormidos ambos.

Me desperté de nuevo, pensé que solo había dormido 15 minutos, pero me equivoque ya eran las 4 de la tarde, busque a mi lado a mi princesa, pero no estaba, estaba dispuesto a salir histérico a buscarla por toda la casa, cuando se abrió la puerta de mi recamara y vi a la niña entrar con un chocolate en la mano

Papi, pa ti- me dijo dándome el chocolate

Gracias amor, de donde lo sacaste- le pregunte cargándola

Mama- me señalo hacia afuera, la cargue y baje a la sala y vi que la casa ya estaba impecable de nuevo, definitivamente mi esposa era la mejor mujer del mundo, salí de la casa y ella estaba sentada en un sillón mecedor con un libro en manos

Hola cariño- me dijo con una sonrisa

Hola- le dije dándole un tierno beso

Hola Minato onichan- dijo mi pequeña Airi colocando sus manitas en el vientre de su madre ya de unos 7 meses

Me senté a lado de mi esposa, mientras veíamos como la pequeña Airi iba a jugar al jardín con una pelota.

Hinata Te amo- le dije tomando su mano

Y yo a ti Te Amo Naruto kun- me dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

* * *

**Hola gracias por leer el siguiente capi, espero que les halla gustado mucho ^^ a mi en lo personal me gusto se me hizo muy tierno Naruto cuidando de la pequeña **

**Bueno pues xfa dejen muchos REVIEWS y díganme que les pareció**

**Los quiere !**


End file.
